Issei the brother of Natsu
by junejuly305
Summary: Issei the brother of Natsu. In this story Issei gets bashed for not understanding Rias to the point Ddraig takes Issei to a new dimension by making Issei's body revert to an 9 year old. A certain dragon slayer takes the boy home to his father. First story in the series that will be dubbed the Curse of the Juggernut.
1. Chapter 1

I was in doubts and made a sigh, and Rias who was about to leave the room unsteadily on her foot appears within Issei's sight. "….Bu….Buchou, where are you going?"

Rias stops, and she mutters without turning around. "….Ise, will you protect me?"

"Of course, I will protect Buchou!"

"…And Asia?"

"Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"

"And Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"

I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention are at all.

But, Buchou asks with a lower tone. "…Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes…" Issei said

"…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?" Rias asked.

"….Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-" The moment I started that everyone got pissed.

"-! Baka" She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left the clubroom.

"Rias-oneesama!" Asia goes after Buchou.

Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. 'Why is Asia crying…?' Issei thought.

"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?" Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou.

…

Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded.

'Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?' Issei thought

"That wasn't right, Ise-kun." Kiba makes a sigh.

"…N-not right as in what?" Issei said confused.

"That, precisely. Geez, you are so… I can understand very well what the girls are going through." Kiba said.

"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad." Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?

"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise." 'Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!' Issei thinks.

Ddraig is getting pissed. He has had enough of hearing Raynare every so often and hearing Issei loose his mind in his insecurities. It wasn't the Oppai Dragon driving him mad it was the voices inside of Issei that was causing him to go mad.

"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!" Even Irina was mad.

"…You are the worst." Koneko said.

'Ooooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!' Issei thought.

'I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?' Issei thought as he tried to leave, but he was stopped by Akeno-san. "The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if after her, so don't."

'...Seriously? Is it that serious? B-But… It's my fault right? My fault… I really don't know. No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely…..' Issei thought aas he held his head.

'It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand… Shit!' Issei started to get confused even more thinking about it!

"…Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?" I asked my junior.

Gasper says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body. "…Umm… Yes, I think you are very bad…" Issei felt down.

Then Ravel asks while panicking. "U-Umm…this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…"

Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders. "Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now." Akeno cheers her up as they walked out of the room. They all left Issei inside of the occult research club room.

Issei falls to the ground crying. "Why won't they see it? Why can't they see my pain? Do they not love me? Am I just there for them to show off" Issei said. The red dragon gauntlet appeared by itself.

 **[Issei I have an idea but I can't tell you what I am about to do.] Ddraig said. [I will have to make your body a full dragon though and I will seal your memories]** Ddraig said making Issei think about it.

"Alright Ddraig I will trust you." Issei said before fainting and having Ddraig take over.

"First to record this message, send it to the leaders, and done." Issei said even though it was Ddraig saying it through his mouth. He sent a written message and a voice one to the leaders and left one hard copy for Rias. **[Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Dragon Gate.]** Ddraig boosted up and made a gate only dragons use to go anywhere and everywhere even to a new universe.

Line break

Meanwhile everyone else had left the old school house they felt the menacing aura Ddraig was giving off and had made them bend to its power and the next second it was gone. 'That came from the old school house.' Rias thought, 'Issei is still in there.' She rushed in to find that there was only a note. She had the whole occult research club come immediately before she even opened it.

"So what is important Rias?" Irina asked.

"Rias-Oneesama what is that letter in your hand?" Asia asked noticing the letter.

"Well I felt an incredible power coming from this room which I am sure you all felt too. When I was able to get in here this was all that was left. A folded piece of paper with occult research club on it." Rias said opening up the letter and reading it out loud.

"Dear Rias Gremory and friends. This is Ddraig speaking or writing. You all are terrible friends. First you let him die and then you play with his heart. Today's attack on my partner shall not go unpunished. I am taking Issei to another universe to be safe from you all and I am going to seal his memories so he will not have to be tortured by the voices again. We may return to settle things. We may not. Don't expect any forgiveness from me when we do get back. I want to say thank you to the three leaders for trying to help my partner. Goodbye, Issei and Ddraig." Rias said making tears come to her eyes. "Oh my goodness I didn't expect this to happen."

"Well Gremory family, What did you think would happen?" Azazel said angrily making all of them to look at him. "Issei suffers from PTSD. Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. Do you know why he does? Do you know why Issei acts like a pervert yet he has yet to do anything even with you sleeping on him all the time?" Azazel asked knowing they barely knew the real Issei.

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked. Azazel put his fingers on his nose about how little they knew his segregate son and yet they claim to love him.

"As a child Issei was ignored by everyone even his own parents. He would act up and get their attention and still they refused to care about him and left him at home and at school he was bullied. He eventually fell in love with a girl named Murayamma." Azazel said. Everyone was starting to put the picture together.

"Then he turned to perverted actions to get her or anyones attention. Boy did he get it. He started getting noticed by everyone including his parents. But no one still loved Issei. So we skip ahead to this year. A girl asked Issei out. He was so happy that he could have someone who loved him that he didn't see the signs of danger. Before the date ended he told he loved her. She mocked him and then killing him. He was revived but his heart was never fixed. Then it went downward from there as Issei found that he was just a toy and then he found out he didn't have to die but did because of your selfishness. The reason he couldn't tell any of you was his insecurities. I hope that you learn from your mistakes and I hope you fix them when he gets back." Azazel said heading off to the door.

"Wait! How do you know he will be back?" Rias said still with tears in her eyes.

"If I know Issei like I know him he will be back. If it is in days, months, or years. He will come back. I trust him too." Azazel said leaving.

"Ok everyone we must get ourselves back in order. When Issei returns we will heal him even if we wait years. We owe him our loyalty after all that he has done for us. As for school we will tell them he is on a self-journey and maybe tell Mayamma the truth since Issei loved her before we even came into the picture. As for his parents let's be honest with them and support them as they lost their son for now." Rias said. The others nodded and they all went home thinking about how they screwed up that day. The day they lost their best friend.

Line break

With Issei. It was July 6, 774

Issei woke up he realized he was 9 years old wearing a school uniform that he didn't know about in a forest that didn't look familiar to him. 'Ddraig?' Issei thought thinking of the only person he could think of. _"Here partner."_ Ddraig said. 'Where are we?' Issei thought. _"Well we are in a new universe so you can live your life again."_ Ddraig said

All of a sudden a boy with pink hair came out of the trees. "Hey. Who are you?" The boy asked.

" _Go with him."_ Ddraig said. "My name is Issei, I can't remember anything else. I don't know where to go or where am I?" Issei said starting to cry as he was not able to remember anything from his parents to anything else. He could only remember Ddraig and what he can do with him power wise.

"Ugh why are you crying?" the pick hair boy asked.

"I have no where do go." Issei said sobbing.

The boy looked at Issei. "Why not come with me then? Igneel would likely take you in." The pink haired boy said. Issei stopped crying.

"What is your name?" Issei asked.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragoneel. Nice to meet you." Natsu said stretching out his arm to help Issei up. Issei took it and smiled.

"Same to you so where is this Igneel." Issei asked.

"Up on the mountain." Natsu said picking up Issei over his shoulder scaring the poor boy and running up the mountain.

"Igneel!" Natsu said when they got to the cave.

" **What do you want brat?"** A booming voice said coming from the cave.

"I found someone who wants to join our family. He can't remember his family or anything so I told him he could join us." Natsu said. A red dragon came out of the cave and meet the two boys. Issei wasn't scared which surprised Natsu since he has only seen Issei cry.

"Wow you look just like Ddraig inside of me!" Issei said making the two look at him. "Ddraig is a dragon who lives in me. He is the only thing I can remember. Boosted Gear!" Issei made the red gauntlet appear.

 **[Hello fellow dragon]** Ddraig said.

" **Hello Ddraig I am Igneel the fire king dragon. This is my disciple and adopted son Natsu."** Igneel said introducing himself and his son.

 **[I am Ddraig the red heavenly dragon and this is Issei who got my powers and soul due to a monster in our original universe.]** Ddraig said.

"So that is why nothing here seems familiar to me." Issei said.

 **[Fire king Igneel can you take care of my partner for me? We have nowhere else to go so can you take us in and take Issei as one of your own?]** Ddraig asked in a pleading tone.

"I will take him in. He will be Natsu's older brother and will learn my magic." Igneel said.

 **[Thank you. Issei I will be asleep for a while. Getting us here took more out of me than I thought.]** Ddraig said deactivating the boosted gear.

"Good night Ddraig. So I take it I can stay here?" Issei asked.

"Yes now come here." Igneel said cutting his finger. **"Drink my blood and we will start your training as a dragon slayer."** Igneel said as Issei sucked the blood. Issei immediately passed out. His hair changed from his brown hair to a pink tone.

"Hey Igneel why is he asleep?" Natsu asked.

" **His body needs to accept the flames of a dragon king normally..."** Igneel stopped talking and looked at Issei wide eyed at Issei getting up.

"Wow that fire felt nice." Issei said looking at Igneel. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

" **It took Natsu a whole day to adapt to my flames."** Igneel said.

"It might be because of Ddraig transforming me into a humanoid dragon. He told me about it when we were on our way here." Issei said

"Let's start training." Natsu said getting Issei to follow suit.

Author Note. So when the poll ended this was the winner. Then I forgot to close it and the poll changed that the one in last place got in first.

Now onto some details. Issei is still a devil and has access to Trinina. Issei is the same age as Mira and Erza while Natsu looks the age of Gray and Lisanna. The main pair ing will be revealed in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei, brother of Natsu 2

There will be author note will explain things I need to address at the end of the chapter.

Time skip.

July 6 777 at night time.

"Hey Igneel do you have to go?" Issei asked as Natsu was asleep.

"I need you to do me a favor. Natsu is a demon in this world. Demons are known in this world for being evil. There was one exception. That was E.N.D. When the time comes for him to accept his demon side he will need you around." Igneel said.

"Then let me tell you something Ddraig told me. I am also a devil. In my world that meant I was supposed to be the bad guy. According to Ddraig I was only fighting to protect the innocent. When Ddraig helped me accept it was who I was I grew even stronger and my flames became more adapting to my will." Issei said showing off his black devil wings to Igneel.

"That does explain that. When I leave I want you two to go find some way to enjoy life and make sure your brother gets a mate and understands what that means. He is my prince so he will attract a lot of women and will have a harem of girls on his own." Igneel said.

"I will Igneel. Good night Dad." Issei said going to sleep unknowingly making Igneel cry.

"Why is it that the last time you see me you finally call me Dad?" Igneel asked as he went into his spirit form and went into Natsu meanwhile putting a white scaled scarf onto Natsu.

The next morning Natsu woke up first. "Igneel! Igneel!" Natsu screamed waking up Issei.

"Shut up!" Issei said getting Natsu to look at him.

"Igneel left." Natsu said to his brother.

"I know he told me that he will be gone for a while so we should go live with other people. We can search for Igneel if we join with them." Issei said tricking his brother into being around females.

"I'm getting fired up." Natsu said. Together they left the cave, the 10-year-old Natsu Dragoneel and 12-year-old Issei Dragoneel left to explore the forest. They smelt someone nearby and ran toward the person.

When they got to the person they saw a short man with orange and blue striped hat with a white tee-shirt and a orange hoodie. The man turned to the boys. "Hello boys I was told that there were some missing children in this area. Would you be those that are missing?" He asked.

"No our dad just left us and asked us to go join society to get stronger in our magic." Natsu said thinking that Igneel would come back when he is stronger.

"Well how about you two help me find the missing kids and I will be able to get you to a place where other wizards go?" The man said.

"We are dragon slayers so we have enhanced senses so sure we will join you. I am Issei Dragoneel second son of Igneel the king of the fire dragons even though I am older than my brother because I was adopted second." Issei said stretching his hand out to the short man.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar Fairy Tails 3rd master. Nice to meet you." He said shaking Issei's hand and then stretching out one to Natsu.

"My name is Natsu Dragoneel. Issei's younger brother. Nice to meet you." Natsu said getting Makarov hand and shaking it.

Together they found the missing children and spent the walk to Magnolia exchanging stories. Issei and Natsu told stories of Igneel and Makarov told them about a few of the adventures he went on when he was younger.

They then arrived at a wooden building. Makarov brought the two boys inside and went back to get their stamped.

"Hello who are you?" A red haired girl in armor came up to them and asked them. 'Rias?' Issei thought but then realized he didn't know anyone by that name yet the name felt familiar to him.

"I am Issei and this is my brother Natsu." Issei introduced himself and his brother. All of sudden a boy with black hair who was only in his underwear attacked Natsu.

" **ice make devil slaying sword!"** the boy said making a black sword of ice and lounged at Natsu. Issei remembered what Igneel told him about Natsu being a devil. Issei got up and summoned up the boosted gear and blocked the sword with his gauntlet.

"You will not hurt my brother. Got that." Issei said looking the boy in the eye before punching the boy making him hit the wall.

"Why did you do that?" The red head asked him angrily.

"I did that to protect my brother. If someone attacked your sibling would you not step in?" Issei asked making the redhead calm down.

"I understand just try to keep the damage down." She said. Natsu went to the backroom to go talk the master.

"So what is your name?" Issei asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She said putting out her hand. Issei grabbed her hand and shook it.

Natsu came back with Makarov. "Why did you stop me from fighting him?" Natsu ask a little mad his brother stopped him from fighting.

"Yeah and let you destroy this building. Hahaha not on our first day. Igneel would be mad. Remember that time you set that forest on fire." Issei said making Natsu go pale making the whole guild laugh.

"So gramps can we get our marks now? I want to start up those quests to go on adventures." Natsu said making Makarov laugh.

"Yes now what color and where would you like them?" Makarov asked.

"I want it red and on my left shoulder." Natsu said.

"I would like mine white on my neck." Issei said. Makarov got them stamped and showed them around the guild all the way from the second story to the guild request board and told them how to accept quests.

"Alright Issei let's go on a mission!" Natsu said to his brother.

"Alright go pick a mission." Issei said laughing at his brothers acting.

"Alright here is one." Natsu said. Issei read it and looked it his brother and smacked him.

"Did you even read this! This mission says to defeat a whole dark guild!" Issei said.

"Awww how can you read it?" Natsu asked making Issei look at it.

"I don't know." Issei said. "I don't remember having learn this language." Up to them came a girl with short white hair.

She approached Natsu. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Sure why not? My name is Natsu what is yours?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Lisanna, that boy over there with the parrot is my brother Elfman, and the girl talking to the pink haired boy is my sister Mirajane." Lisanna said pointing at the siblings.

"That pink haired boy is my older brother Issei, I found him when we were younger and Igneel took him in with me." Natsu said.

"Igneel sounds like a great man." Lisanna said.

"No Lisanna. Igneel isn't a man. He is a dragon." Natsu said.

With Issei talking to Mirajane.

"Hello." Issei said wearing his school uniform that grew as he got older thanks to Igneel's magic as he walked up to a girl in a goth outfit.

"Shove off I don't want to hang with someone who socializes with Erza." Mirajane said.

'wow she is a tough nut to crack.' Issei thought. "No I am new and she wanted to find out why I took that nudist off my brother." Issei said still mad at the one who attacked his brother.

"That is Gray. He uses ice make magic that he learned from his master." Mirajane said exhaustedly. "Apparently his master taught him to embrace the cold and that winded up giving him a stripping habit."

"Damn that's weird." Issei said.

"I know right?" Mirajane said as she turned to Issei.

"Wow you are pretty." Issei said making her blush a bit.

"Do you really mean that?" Mirajane said thinking he is just joking.

"Well besides the fact that you are the first girl who seems my age, the thing that attracts me to you is how you aren't afraid to be yourself." Issei said.

"Explain." Mirajane asked not knowing what he meant.

"Well judging from what you are wearing and comparing it to what everyone else I have seen, you are wearing something that doesn't seem to fit in. Yet you enjoy what you wear." Issei said.

"Well aren't you sweet." Mirajane said.

"So would you want to do a mission sometime?" Issei asked.

"Why?" Mirajane asked.

"Well I would like to get to know my new guild mate and if something better where to happen we will work on that together." Issei said.

"That sounds good. Aww look at our siblings getting along." Mirajane said pointing to Natsu and Lisanna.

"I am glad Natsu made a friend. Through the stories Igneel told me Natsu was lonely. We lived in a cave with Igneel. The animals near our cave didn't really like us but I don't blame them since Igneel was a dragon. Anywho he was so lonely that he found a flower once came up with the imagination that the flower was alive." Issei said noticing Gray getting up and going home.

"Well I better get going on some missions. Me and Natsu don't have a place yet since this place is so far from our cave with Igneel. So good night Mira." Issei said going to the board to find a job.

At this point Natsu and Lisanna were done talking and Natsu went over to his brother to tell him the good news.

"Hey Issei, Lisanna said she will teach me how to read." Natsu said. Issei patted his brother on the head.

"Good job. Me and Igneel were afraid you were never going to make a friend after Mr. Flowey died." Issei teased. That got Natsu mad. "Anyways. I am going to do a few solo missions for a bit and then come back. So stay here and learn as much as you can ok?" He said.

Issei grabbed a few easy jobs and showed them to Makarov as he approved them.

"What you are going to leave me?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I trust Mira to help you out and you can learn to read here with your new friend. Hopefully when I return we can go on quests that you pick. How does that sound?" Issei asked his brother using his devil manipulation to know what Natsu wants and how to get what he wants easy.

"I am all fired up now!" Natsu said.

"Now go play with your friend." Issei said.

"Alright see you later." Natsu said heading back to Lisanna. Issei walked back to Mira who was walking out of the guild. Issei caught up with her as they left and went through town.

"Hey Mira can you keep an eye on my brother for me and make sure that Gray doesn't attack Natsu with any of that devil magic. Natsu is weak to that type of magic. I can't tell you why yet but I need you to keep my brother safe." Issei was pleading at this point.

"It seems like he made friends with my sister. So I will make sure he is ok. A friend of my sister is a friend of mine." Mira said.

"Good I am going to fly off and do a job so we can buy a house." Issei said. "The only reason I am able to leave my brother is because you are here. I trust you enough for you to watch over him. Can you do it for me?"

"Leave it to me. When you get back I will even help you find a place." Mira said.

"Thanks. I'll be off now." Issei said stretching his devil wings when they were out of their view of the other people.

"Come home safe." Mira said waving him off.

"Will do love." Issei said flying off to the location of the other town to the jobs.

Issei landed nearby the town of Oak town. Apparently some monsters have been attacking from the forest nearby and they need a mage to help out.

'Well Ddraig lets find out about where the mayor's office is since he put out the request.' Issei thought.

" _I agree and I give you permission to use your draconic armor."_ Ddraig said.

'It has been a while since I used it.' Issei thought. He ended up at a guild hall that was labeled phantom lord. Issei walked up to the barman and asked him for directions to the mayor office and on his way out a boy approached him with black hair and iron piercings.

"Why do you smell like a dragon?" The boy asked. Issei thinks of his response. Since he is technically a user of Ddraig's power he was a dragon or he could say that he lived in Igneel. Deciding that neither was a good option he went with the why question since the boy also smelt like a dragon.

"Why would you want to know?" Issei asked making the boy look at him harder. The boy attacked Issei and Issei went on the defensive and managed to dodge until they got to the center of town where they were getting a lot of attention from the people.

"So why do you want to know?" Issei asked now that the boy stopped the attack.

"I want to find my dragon so I can beat him up for leaving me." The boy said finally calming down.

"All I know is that Igneel had a dragon meeting to go to or something like that." Issei said making the other boy tear up. "I have a feeling you will see your dragon as he is most likely closer than you think."

"Whatever I am going back to my guild hall see you." He said turning around.

"Wait what is your name?" Issei asked.

"You may call me Gajeel." The boy said.

"Then you may call me Issei." Issei said smiling at the other dragon kin.

"Whatever. See you around." Gajeel said heading back the Phantom Lord guild hall. Issei headed back to the mayor's office. When he got there he was greeted by a secretary. She had long black hair that went down to her hips with violet eyes and was smiling. She wore a blue jacketed suit with a light blue skirt. She looked about 16.

"Hello little boy. How may I help you?" She asked Issei as he handed her the flyer.

"I heard that this job was available and I wanted to get the information for where I can find the monsters that I need to kill." Issei asked the woman.

"Well the mayor isn't available so I will give you the info you need." She said getting the info out for the quest. "Let's see. The mission says that there have been monsters attacking and the local guild is decreasing in numbers due to the attacks. Their strongest are already out on missions that is why we asked another guild to help out. The reward is 600,000 Jewels since we can't afford to lose any more mages. And that is it." The secretary said.

"Is that enough to make a new house?" Issei asked.

"It is enough to by the materials for a house but not to have one built by someone else." She said.

"Then I will take it." Issei said to the secretary. She giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright just make sure you stay safe now." She said.

"Thanks and I will see you tomorrow with a body of the monster." Issei said running out the door.

"Wow what an energetic boy. He reminds me of him." She said watching Issei run.

As Issei walked out to the door he walked around town and he found a lot of scorched bricks. 'So it must be some sort of fire monster.' Issei thought, 'Unless Natsu was around here.' He thought giggling at his younger brothers' usual antics.

He went to the forest to find out what sort of fire monster could be out there attacking the people. Out of the trees falls down a giant red monkey with red flames out of its head. (Infernape from Pokémon.)

"Oh shoot this one is going to be a tough one. Balance Break!" Issei said making the Usual balance breaker armor form around him. "Welsh draconic knight!" The armor got thinner and Issei became faster.

Issei quickly moved around the area to get the feeling of the land. The Fire Vulcan just stayed where he was so he could observe Issei's movements. [Boost] came from the armor as Issei picked up even more speed.

"Ascalon" Issei said [Blade] summoning the sword blade out of his boosted gear. Issei started to go onto the attack by moving swiftly. The Vulcan was not to be out done dodging all of Issei's swings. It was until 2 minutes of this with 4 more boosts was Issei able to finally slay the mighty monkey with his sword cutting of its head. Issei deactivated his armor and went to the body.

He took the head and put it into a pouch and returned back to the town. He walked back into the mayors office. "Hello have you given up yet?" The secretary asked kindly.

"Well I couldn't afford to wait since I am broke and I need to build a house for me and my brother to live in since our parents left us alone. Anyways I killed it and brought its head for proof." Issei said showing her the head.

"Oh my well since you got it done I can throw in a little bit more." She gave Issei 601,000 Jewels. "You take care of your little brother and remember to come back when you are older and show me how strong you are ok?" She said making a cute face at the end.

"I will. But can I get your name?" Issei asked.

"My name is Yumma Amano Hyoudou but I also get called Raynare. I took on my Ex's last name since I left his world. What is yours?" Raynare asked. Issei felt she was familiar with her.

"My name is Issei. Well I better return to my brother." Issei said. "It is nice you meet you Raynare."

"It was nice to meet you Issei." Raynare said. 'He seems to remind me of him. If I dyed his hair brown and he would be just like him.' She thought.

Issei gave her the signature Dragoneel smile and went back to the forest. 'So Ddraig how well did I fight.' Issei thought to Ddraig.

" _Well your blood is now 10% Human 10% Devil and 80% Dragon because of the dragon slaying magic. The blood in your body made the pieces inside you easier to shift forms. We will practice shifting forms once you finish the house using the Dragon Clone technique that Igneel taught you since you are more tactical then your brother even though he is still stronger."_ Ddraig said.

'Great to hear that my brother is still stronger than me but he was in Igneel's care for longer so that might be why.' Issei thought sadly. _"Well, partner if you boost enough you could beat him."_ Ddraig said. 'But I haven't shown him even the balance breaker. Igneel said to use it only when I need it. Solo missions where I am out of town is the best place for it.' Issei thought back. _"You are going to have to show him one day."_ Ddraig said. 'Alright I will show him my breaker later. Right now I need to go to magnolia to get the materials for the house after I go find someone with a floor plan.' Issei thought as Ddraig agreed.

It was a whole day that Issei was gone as the moon was halfway in the sky and Issei walked to the guild hall to find it closed. Issei walked as he followed his brothers scent to come to a house. Issei climbed into the nearby tree and fell asleep knowing who else was living there.

The morning Mira woke up and got on her normal clothes and looked outside at the sun as it had sent a signal of happiness that she had a friend of her own. Someone who wasn't scared of her and already dislikes Erza as a plus. She looked at the tree and saw petals of pink flowers on her tree.

'Wait our tree is green. Why does it have pink in it?' Mira thought as she looked at it closer. It was Issei sleeping on the tree in front of her. She opened her window to yell at him. "Issei get in here now!" Mira shouted and got Issei's attention. Issei jumped into the window and immediately collapsed on the ground.

"Issei!" Mira shouted picking Issei up and putting him on his head. She noticed that he had scratch marks on his neck and arms.

"Morning Mira, what's up?" Issei asked weakly.

"Why are you so hurt?" Mira asked.

"Well on my mission I fought a valcan and he was tougher than I thought. I flew back here so I could find out what Natsu was doing and I smelt that he was here." Issei explained quietly. Mira put her hand on Issei's cheek.

"When Lisanna found out you guys didn't have a home to live in she offered to let Natsu stay here while you went on your mission. All night those two stayed up learning how to read before they passed out. I put Lisanna in her room and Elfman put Natsu on the couch." Mira said.

"I knew I could trust you." Issei said before falling asleep. Mira looked at him with a smile on her face as she looked at Issei.

'I have only known Issei for only a day. Yet I feel like I have known him forever.' She thought as she got off the bed. 'Well, I beater go make breakfast.' She thought as she went down to the kitchen and begun to start making food. As she went downstairs Natsu decided to wake up.

"Morning Mira. How are you?" Natsu asked.

"I am fine. Your brother is in my room sleeping as it seems like his mission might have been enough for you two to make a house." Mira said with a smile.

"Will you guys still visit?" Natsu asked.

"Yep and we will make our own team call it Team Dragstrauss." Mira said cheerfully.

"Mira-nee why are you so cheerful today." Lisanna said wondering why her normally grumpy sister is so happy.

"I got a great night sleep. I dreamed of finally beating Erza." Mira said finishing making the first batch of pancakes. Elfman came down and Mira feed everyone. The two kids went back to their teaching area and Elfman went back to the guild to go do some jobs around the building.

Mira went back to her room and went to sleep cuddling up to Issei. 'Issei is so warm.' Mira thought as she fell asleep.

Natsu and Lisanna got done learning how to read. Natsu apparently was a fast learner and with Lisanna around he was able to learn even faster. Lisanna went into Mira's room to let her know when he saw her sister sleeping with Natsu's brother. She rushed downstairs. "Natsu come with me." Lisanna said grabbing Natsu who didn't put up resistance.

Natsu and Lisanna both were looking at their siblings sleeping with each other. "Lisanna I don't understand why you are making such a big deal. They just went to sleep next to each other." Natsu said.

"Did Igneel ever tell you anything about girls?" Lisanna asked. Natsu just shook his head.

"Not with me. I only paid attention to the fighting aspects of his lessons." Natsu said proudly.

"Well, let us go and let them sleep." Natsu said and Lisanna followed him as they went to the guild.

Later on Issei and Mira woke up at the same time. "While I am happy you like cuddling I think it is time to get going." Issei said making Mira go red.

"You better not tell anyone about this OK?!" Mira said angrily. Issei didn't register it as a threat and just smiled at her.

"I won't tell them." Issei said. "But can you help me find an architect? I found a place in forest that would be a great place for a house."

"Ok let's go." Mira said grabbing him by the hand.

In the town of Magnolia Issei and Mirajane found the Architect shop and Issei got the plans for a 6-bedroom, 2-bathroom, kitchen, living room and dining room. Issei got the materials put into a magical storage bag. They walked to the nearby hill that was where Issei was going to build the house.

"Alright let's do this. **Dragon Clone.** " Issei said as several Issei's were formed behind him. With an army of 20, they got to work fast. From installing all of the electronics, the plumbing and building the structure it was done within an hour. Once it was done all of the clones came into one.

"That was impressive." Mira said amazed at the building that wasn't there an hour ago.

"There is enough room for your family when you come over we have a place for you to stay." Issei said giving Mira a wink. "The only bad part is we don't have enough food to fill the fridge." Issei said a bit sadly.

"Well why don't we do on a mission together?" Mira asked making Issei smile.

"I was hoping you would ask. Sure. Let's go to the guild and pick up a quest." Issei said as they started to go back to the guild.

Author note. Both boys get their own harems and fye this dimension moves slower than the DxD one so Akeno isn't in her 30s yet. Igneel turned Issei's hair pink to match Natsu's hair and there will be a harem for each boy and do not recommend people either. The DxD universe will be back in a few chapters when we catch up to the cannon. And for the last time Erza will not be in either harem.


	3. Chapter 3

Issei brother of Natsu 3

It is 781. Mirajane, Laxus, Erza and someone named Mystogan all earned S-class. Issei was offered but he declined so that he could keep his brother in check. A few years ago Issei and Natsu each found an egg. Natsu and Lisanna made a hut to raise their egg while Natsu and Mira took care of the black egg with a white mark on it. Once the eggs hatched Natsu's hatched was blue cat with white wings. Natsu named him Happy. Issei's egg turned into a white cat with red wings, and when Issei saw it the name Koneko came to his lips.

Issei had no clue why that name and Ddraig cursed his luck on his seals on Issei's memory was starting to break. Then he considered the relationship Issei had with Mira made him not try to reseal it up and if it comes back to Issei then it was meant to be.

Right now we join the Draggoneel brothers at the center of town with their cats. With the Struss family about to leave on an emergency S-class mission.

"What do you mean we can't come?" Natsu asked.

"Because you have to be a real man to go this mission." Elfman said as Mira returned.

"Issei can come." Mira said. Issei shook his head.

"Now I am going to keep an eye on this one to make sure he doesn't tag along." Issei said pointing to Natsu. Natsu looked at him like he was offended.

"Alright we will be off." Mira said.

"Hey Lisanna when you get back lets go on a mission." Natsu shouted as she was walking away. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Alright." She said waving her hand goodbye. They left and Natsu turned to his brother.

"So what do we do now?" Natsu asked.

"We take Happy and Koneko home and we will go after them. I didn't want to trample on having Elfman trying to look like a man and all in front of his sisters. We will be there if something goes wrong since it is an emergency S-class mission." Issei said.

"But how will we get there in time?" Natsu asked as they got home. Issei unfolded his dragon wings to show them to his brother.

"This is how we get there." Issei said.

"I like the way you think brother." Natsu said.

As they flew to their destination they noticed there was smoke coming from the village. When they were nearby they saw The Beast beating up Mira and Lisanna. That pissed off the two boys. Just as the Beast was about to land a fatal blow.

""Fire Dragon Roar."" The boys said as they fell down in front of the girls. The fire knocked the Beast back and caused him to stumble back. "Natsu take Lisanna out of here. Mira and I will take care if this monster. Go take care your mate Natsu." Issei commanded.

Natsu saw that there was no arguing with his brother and took Lisanna in his arms in a bridal carry and took off. Issei stretched out a hand to Mira and helped her up.

"Hey Mira." Issei said as he and Mira had a staring contest into each other's eyes. A roar made them snap into reality. "So where is Elfman?" Issei asked noticing the brother wasn't there. Mira pointed at the Beast.

"He failed to take over the soul and it is possessing him." Mira said. Issei set Mira on a nearby chair and went to face off against Elfman. All while Mira was begging him to leave.

"It's about time I show off hun." Issei said looking over his shoulder to Mira who had tears in her eyes. "Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted summoning the gauntlet. Mira looked at it because Issei never used it on a mission with her before. "Ddraig lets go into rook form. Welsh Draconic Rook!" **[Balance Breaker] [Welsh Draconic Rook!]** The gauntlet said first transforming into the normal balance breaker then the Armor got thicker and stronger. In this form Issei's strength and defense went sky high not to including the boosts that happen every 20 seconds that were silent to keep Issei's power secret forcing it to take longer to boost.

The Beast and Issei went back and forth with hitting each other at an even tie. But that immediately stopped when 20 seconds passed and the boost started to take effect. Issei's punches became stronger and his armor began to repair itself which unfortunately for the Beast he wasn't healing at all. After a minute it was over with Elfman knocked out.

Issei disactivated the gear and waked over to Mira. He put her arm around her shoulder and cast a levitating spell on Elfman and went to the nearby train. "I thought you were going to keep Natsu away?" Mira asked with a smile on her face.

"I was bringing him for backup. I thought I would let you guys take care of it but seems I am glad I came." Issei said while carrying Mira as they all got on the train. Issei put Elfman in the storage compartment and Issei sat next to Mira while Natsu slept in Lisanna's legs. Lisanna was smiling even though she all bruised up. She petted Natsu through his hair causing him to purr in his sleep.

"Lisanna I am going to take a break from being an active mage. Master said he needed someone to take care of the bar with how much Cana drinks. That's what I am going to do." Mira asked.

"I will try to keep being a mage for a while. After all I promised him and our son that we will go on a mission when we got back." Said Lisanna.

"Well if Mira is stepping down from being an S-class mage then I will have to take her place." Issei said. The two girls looked at him.

"Hey what was that thing you did earlier with the red armor and stuff?" Mira asked.

"Just don't tell Natsu about it. I haven't had to use that and if he thinks I was going easy on him he will never live it down." Issei said getting the girls to smile.

In the end of the week Raynare moved into Magnolia as she was hired to be a bar maid alongside Mira.

Over time Raynare knew that Issei Dragoneel is Issei Hyoudou she had a conversation with Ddraig to keep her quite about Issei's past and the pain she caused. She vowed to Ddraig that she will help him when his time came out to have his memories restored. For the longest time things were good.

That was until Mira and Issei had their first time. When they turned 17 they had a rendezvous and on that night of Issei's 'Birthday' even though they didn't know it. On that same night Natsu and Lisanna also had their way with each other. It was also mating season so that helped. Both boys claimed their main mates as they were Kings they would need more than one mates. No one saw the group of 4 and Elfman got himself a hotel room for the week. When they returned from their 'adventure' Lisanna joined Raynare and Mirajane on the staff at the guild.

Raynare talked to Mira and joined Issei's harem. As for Natsu well just say it was Issei's fault.

One day at the guild Issei and Natsu just returned from a quest and were eating at the guild. As usual Cana was bothering Issei again.

"Come on Issei let's go to my place for a good time." Cana said sultry. Issei did not want to deal with her as he was exhausted from it.

"Natsu come here and give Cana compony." Issei said as Cana let go of him and went over to Natsu. Issei continued to eat his when he was done he realized what he did to his brother. He silently prayed for his brother while feeling some pain. 'Oh well nothing fire whiskey can't fix.' Issei thought as he poured some more alcohol.

As the guild was closing down Lisanna approached Issei. "Hey Issei where is your brother?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Well Cana was bothering me to add her to my harem and I told her no. She wouldn't accept that so she went to Natsu and oh no." He said realizing what Lisanna would do to him.

"Great now I really do have to share him!" Lisanna said sinking onto her knees. Issei put his hand on his sister in sex's head.

"Hey you knew it would be happen, but it isn't his fault it's in his Kingly magic. He marked you as his first right?" Issei said stopping as Lisanna looked at him with her teary eyes shaking her head. "Then he will never forget you because that is why it is important who you mark as your first."

"Thanks Issei. I feel better now." Lisanna said. Issei stayed until Raynare and Mira were ready to go home.

"Come on girls let's go." Issei said as he took both of his girl's arm and arm as they walked home to have their nightly activities.

The next day Issei and his girls were the first to the guild so they could open up even as sore as they were. Lisanna came in later. Most of the guild came in after her, most were waiting to see how Lisanna will react to Natsu doing Cana. Then Natsu came in with Cana on his arm.

Lisanna walked up to them. "Natsu I wish you would have included me." She said in a whiney voice. Natsu just blinked at what she said. Hell he thought he would be in trouble.

"Hey brother No more girls till you are 17 ok? I don't have the time right now to do renovations to make room for more of your harem little brother." Issei said across the guild.

"Yes sir." Natsu said scared a bit by his brother's bluntness.

"And that means use safety too. I'm too young to be an uncle." Issei said.

"What is safety?" Natsu asked getting everyone to look at him. Issei made a straight line to his brother.

"Please tell me you used the spell Igneel taught us." He asked hoping but he already knew the answer.

"Ummm what spell?" Natsu asked.

"Why did I not make sure you knew it? The only spells you care about are ones for fighting right?" Issei said realizing he was making a big scene in the guild bigger than a guild fight.

"So what if I only remember fighting spells?" Natsu asked as Issei face palmed as he went to Mira.

"Hey Mira I think your sister is pregnant with my stupid brother's child." He whispered even though the whole guild heard him. They were in shock.

"How?" Mira asked quite loudly.

"You remember what I told you about mating season and that spell I put on myself. My idiot brother forgot that and now boom here we are." Issei explained.

And that is how Natsu learned spells not for battle are important too.

A/N Hope you enjoyed that little ending. If you want to submit possible names for the kids leave them in a review till Sep 30th.


	4. Chapter 4

Issei brother of Natsu 4

July 2 794

We join our heroes in the port town of Hargeon. Our two main heroes and their cats are looking for their father. Unfortunately for one of them they are on the train.

"I don't get it. How are you not getting sick?" Natsu asked his brother as they stepped off the train. "I'm alive again!" Natsu shouted as he did a victory dance that ended in a dab. (He danced like Drake did in Hotline Bling just to give you an image there.

"It's likely that it's because I was focused on petting Koneko the entire time." Issei said still having Koneko in his hair while petting her. "Meow." Koneko said responding to Issei's petting.

"Natsu you should pet me more." Happy said. For some reason Koneko couldn't talk like Happy could but she has the ability to calm people by releasing an aura with a simple meow. Both can fly though.

"Come on Natsu, let's find this Salamander. You have two children to go home to." Issei said. Yep because Natsu didn't listen to Igneel's teachings he mated with Lisanna and Cana and had a child with each of them. They all moved into the Dragoneel household to take of the new children. Levy also moved in so there was someone always around for both girls but in the end she joined Issei's harem.

Cana eventually told Guildarts that she was his daughter and boy was he pissed at Natsu for impregnating his daughter. That was the day that Issei officially became the guilds Ace of Spades. Issei fought off Guildarts and with enough boosts able to beat him trying not to use his pieces inside of him.

They eventually found a mob of people. Sounding one person. Natsu being the idiot he is jumps into the circle. "Hey Igneel where you… who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I am the great Salamander!" Salamander said as he used his fire magic to write the name Salamander above his head.

"No you are not." Issei said as the ladies purged for him. "Tell me if you truly are Salamander than tell me what's my name?" Issei asked as he got into the man's face.

"What does it matter if I know your name or not." Salamander asked. Issei grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"Salamander would know the name his own brother you phony. So tell me… **What where you doing in this town!** " Issei said making his voice very demonic at the end.

"We were going to trick girls into getting on our boat so we could use them as slaves. Then we going to sell them at Basco please don't hurt me." He asked in a pleading tone.

" **Oh I am not going to hurt you."** Issei said in a reassuring way making Bora calm down. He then puts Bora on the ground. **"They are."** He said as the group of ladies around started to beat him up. Issei kept a foot a Bora so he couldn't run away. After the girls were done, a couple of Ruin knights took Bora away and went to the slave ship and took it over.

"Thanks for your help." A blond said. "That guy was using charm magic on us."

"It is no problem. Are you a mage by any chance? And do you have a guild you are interested in? What's your name?" Natsu sputtered out as Issei picked him up by the neck of his vest and threw his brother over his shoulder.

"I am sorry miss. My brother has a problem with meeting new people." Issei said.

"Oh that is ok. My name is Lucy I am a mage but I don't have a guild." Lucy said putting on a weird face. "But the guild I want to join is Fairy Tail."

"We can take you there if you want." Issei asked.

"Oh yeah!" She shouted with a big smile on her face. Issei felt this smile and liked it. He made a circle beneath their feet. It was red and had the name Hyoudou in it. Issei never understood what it meant but he really didn't care. One second they were in Hargeon the next they were in front of a building with the labeled Fairy Tail.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Its my teleportation magic. It is limited to places that I have already been. Like I could teleport me and you into my bed room without anyone noticing." Issei explained getting the blond to blush at his commit. "After a long night I could teleport you to the infirmary so you could heal." He said getting the blond to think about how much sex they would have that she would require medical attention.

Issei turned to the guild to see that everyone had developed into a guild brawl. Issei sighed as they walked Lucy over to Mira. "Hey Mira we have a new person interested in joining the guild."

The white hair maid came out from the back room and came up to the two of them. "Is this girl another victim to what happened to Cana?" She asked making Lucy look at her in confused.

"No. Although I was considering on asking you if she was available to join us, I wouldn't have done it without your permission." Issei said getting the blond to blush "She wanted to join the guild as some poser tried to use my brother's name for being in slave trafficking. So I killed to birds with one stone."

Mira looked over at Lucy and looked at her as if she was scanning her down. "Well let's get you stamped. What color and where would you like it?" Mira asked.

"Pink and on my hand." Lucy said getting looks from Issei and Mira. Mira got the stamp and stamped her in the apocopate color. "Look Issei." She pointed out he hand and smiled.

Eventually the guild brawl got so hectic that Elfman was thrown onto Lucy. Makarov eventually came down to complain about how the Magic Council was complaining about them being so destructive. Eventually he lit the papers and fed them to Natsu. "It is because of these rule that we break so we can grow stronger as wizards and that is what makes the Fairy Tail wizards number one!" He said making the Fairy Tail lighthouse Symbol with his hand and everyone else joined in.

Mira took Lucy around the guild and introduced her to everyone. Who to avoid and who to hang around. She told Lucy about Cana and Lisanna being with Natsu and herself, Levy, and Raynare being Issei's. She told Lucy about the arrangements and asked her if she wanted to join with Issei. "Issei is strong and smart while also knowing a contraception spell that makes him a wonderful ride." Mira said still a little peeved that she was an aunt at 19.

"I get the feeling you are mad for another reason." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Of course I am. My younger sister delayed me having my child all because we don't want to many kids in the house. Soon though I will give little Haru and Igneel a friend to play with." Mira said as if stating a fact.

"Who is Haru and Igneel?" Lucy asked as Issei came up to them.

"They are my brother's children. Igneel is a black haired two-year-old who is already eating fire for dessert. Igneel was named after the fire dragon father that had helped raise Natsu and myself. Haru is a two-year-old who has brown hair and already can walk on her own two feet which is scary to think if kids are getting stronger earlier." Issei explained not mention how a girl with white hair can have a child with black hair with a man with pink hair.

Issei had told Mira and Lisanna about Natsu being a demon and that was why his hair is different than the one in his DNA. Issei knew he could trust them both because they were their mates.

"When can I meet them?" Lucy asked but Issei's attention was elsewhere.

"What do you mean you can't send someone out to help him?" Romeo asked.

"Your father is a wizard. He will be back." Makarov said firmly.

"But he said he would be gone for three days and it has been a week since then."

"You are a wizard's son you should have more faith in him."

"Now, now Maki you can't be like that." Issei said walking up to the two. "If you went missing you would want someone to come looking for you." Ever since Natsu and Issei joined they both called Makarov different nicknames. Natsu used Jii-chan and Issei used Maki.

"I see your point. Then how about you take the newbie up to Mt Hokabe and go find Macao now." Makarov said. Issei patted Romeo on the head.

"Alright Lucy let's go show them what your made of." Issei said as he teleported the two of them to the mountain.

"Burr its cold." Lucy said as Issei grabbed a robe from his storage and threw it to Lucy.

"Here it's a cloak of warmth. I made it using fabric and some of the skill Igneel taught me." Issei explained. Once she put it on she didn't feel cold anymore. She felt the warmth the man had. Even though they just meet today she feels like she could trust him with her life.

"Lucy move." Issei said moving to the side. A white ape came up from the sky. Lucy took out her keys knowing it was time to show her worth. That she wasn't just a bag of boobs but that she had her strength that could be reliable.

" **I summon the gate of the bull: Taurus.** " Lucy said using her key to summon a cow that was standing on its hind legs and was holding an axe. Issei and the cow worked together and fought off the ape knocking it out. The cow made a remark about Lucy's chest getting a glare from Issei that scared HIM.

As they were talking to each other the ape begun to transform back into a man. Issei picked him up by the shoulder and started to patch him up.

"Ugh Issei?" the man asked.

"Yep Romeo mentioned you were gone too long so some had to come get you." Issei said finishing up the works.

"Who is this?" Macao asked weakly.

"She is the new guild member. Just remember hands off like you would Mira." Issei said making that last part a threat. "Come on let's go." Issei said picking him up so they were all standing up. Issei used his magic and brought the man home.

As they were leaving Romeo ran out of his house and shouted to them thanks. Issei smiled when he saw Lucy smile and wave back at the boy. 'She is diffidently a keeper.' Issei thought.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to stay with us. There is rent in case you are wondering. See the family has a conjoined account that all of our money goes into. Everyone does their own work and until you officially join our family you will need to help out a bit. Does that sound fair?" Issei asked.

"It sounds so simple and I am too tired to argue so sure." Lucy said passing out on his shoulder as they were walking. Issei smiled as he picked up the blond and took her to her new room that Mira, Lis, and Cana probably came up with and tucked her into bed locking the door so his brother couldn't do any creeping at night.

That night Ddraig found something within the sacred gear. It was labeled The curse of the Juggernaut, the after effect of breaking the curse itself. It went like this. The first shall be sealed to punish his crimes. The second shall be clumsy to the point of trouble. The third shall be weak in his birth. And the fourth shall have his head into trouble double. Then you shall be set free.

This worried Ddraig because it effected his future hosts and he could do absolutely nothing about it. He would need to speak to Issei about it when Issei's memories came back.

 **Author note** I wanted to add that last part to as a way to connect a few stories together as one whole universe. The third hasn't been made yet because it is in the works as you read. As for who the third is… that will have to wait as I write. Hope you enjoy this and understand if updates are slow as I might be working on another part of this universe.


	5. Chapter 5

Issei the brother of Natsu chapter 5

It has been 3 months in the DxD world. Rias and her peerage have been trying to keep a positive face. They ended up telling Murayama about Issei's crush and what made him perverted and she confirmed that that would be the reason why things got so bad.

Issei's parents were ok with it all. They were accepting the fact that Issei will return when the time comes. They were a relaxed family.

The three faction were having a meeting right now. Without Issei, the Hero faction has grown a bit stronger and they even attacked Ophis who fled to Azazel for help and now they are discussing what to do about it.

3rd person POV

"So what is the plan for getting Issei back?" Michael said as they were sitting down in one of the lounges at one of the many hotels Sirzechs owns. Right now, only the three of them were there.

"Isn't it obvious we send a dragon after a dragon," Azazel said smirking leaning back.

"The question is which one?" Sirzechs said.

"I already have that prepared. We send the Ouroboros and Kuroka to use the Dragon Gate and go hunt Issei down." Azazel said.

"You already had an idea?" Michael asked sighing.

"I wanted your opinion before I just did anything." Azazel said, "They will need to go where the portal was to follow so they will need to use the occult research club room."

"I will have it ready for tomorrow," Sirzechs said.

"Excellent. I will gather them together and we will see them off while they are going to bed." Azazel said.

"I will leave it to you two," Michael said. They left the room all knowing the plan.

The next day after school.

"Ophis don't forget to go find Issei and bring him back," Azazel said. He is in the Occult Research Clubroom with Ophis and Kuroka.

"I can feel the rift in the air," Ophis said in her little girl form. She opened a doorway and grabbed Kuroka as they jumped into the door. As it closed it let out a roar of a dragon.

"Good luck girls. You are going to need it." Azazel said.

Meanwhile in the Fairy tail guild.

Levy took Lucy on her first mission with Jet and Droy and in the end, they didn't finish the mission. They found out that the book that they were supposed to destroy ended up for what they needed. They denied the money since they didn't do the mission but in the end the spirit key of Virgo.

Issei was taking a nap on the lower level guild where a fight was going on and everyone was trying not to hit him too. But he wasn't all there. In fact, he was inside his sacred gear. That is where we pick up.

"Issei we have a new resident in your sacred gear." The Red dragon Ddraig said sitting next to his partner. Issei looked at him with confusion as a white version of Ddraig came into vision. "Hello, Albion. How are you doing?"

"Ddraig why am I here?!" Albion shouted.

"Well it might have been through Dragon Gate taking the bit of you when we stole during the first fight and when we got here I feel your energy growing giving you conscience inside of the boosted gear," Ddraig said.

"What made things so bad you had to use the Dragon Gate?" Albion asked looking at Issei.

Issei just shrugged. "I don't know. My memories are sealed and I am living my own life fighting and protecting those I care about."

"Well, I will fill you in later but will you teach Issei how to use your powers properly. After all the best person to teach someone is the original." Ddraig smirked knowing he got Albion where he wanted him.

"Alright, I will bite. I will teach you how to use divine dividing and maybe you will be able to control it better than Vali." Albion looking at his new sparring partner.

"I have to go back now. I smell trouble coming." Issei said disappearing from his mind and returning to his body.

"So Ddraig what happened?" Albion asked.

"The girls took all that my partner had and snapped him. He got his feelings bashed by all of his peerage and stomped on his heart. I was barely able to get him out before he became an Evil Dragon." Ddraig said sadly.

"Really? It was that bad?" Albion asked. Ddraig just nodded. "Wow. I feel bad."

"I am going to hate the day I have to unseal his memories but hopefully his wives will help him through it," Ddraig said.

"Wives you mean he is already married?" Albion asked. Ddraig stuck out his chest in pride.

"Yep, we have spent several years here and right from the start we had our first mate," Ddraig said smiling.

'I wonder how well Issei lives here. Is he still the lovable pervert or is he a man he is supposed to be,' Albion wondered?

Back In the real world.

Issei woke up to a tense guild. "Why is everything so tense?" Issei asked before getting the answer. Erza Scarlet was chastising the guild. Issei walked up to her.

"And you! Keep disappearing and letting your brother destroy things." Erza said. Erza was wearing her normal armor. She was an S-clas mage that has always disliked Issei from the very start. She worked well with Gray seeing as they both had a dislike for the Dragonslayers.

"First of all, I let Natsu do his own jobs. I just manage the house and leave everything to him." Issei said walking to her. "I don't know what you want but something tells me you have something you want to tell me."

"I need you, Gray, Natsu and myself to join in a group for a mission I can't handle alone," Erza said. The guild burst into talk about what could need the most destructive mages in the guild.

"Alright. I'll bite. I will get Natsu and meet you at the train station." Issei said going out the door.

"Something is going on," Issei said.

" _I agree with you. But I guess has been too quiet lately. Now are when things going to get crazy." Ddraig said in Issei's mind._

"Well, I am ready. Let's do this." Issei said smiling as he went back home.

 **Author note: So this chapter I gave Issei a bit of Albion and it is within reason. The S-class mission to Galuna Island is not forgotten but is later in the time line. Issei will meet up with Ophis and Kuroka eventually find him but their story will come up every so often. Review and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Issei the brother of Natsu 6

Issei returned home to his family. His house was a three-story mansion with many rooms. Made out of white marble with several pillars supporting the house. The house was the only house on Ishgar to have electricity. That's because they kept it a secret since they lived in the middle of the woods. In the back of the house was a special training dome that everyone trained with. There was also a library and an indoor spa.

"Hey everyone," Issei said. Two little kids came rushing down the stairs.

"Uncle!" Haru and Igneel came down screaming as they both jumped onto him knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Hey, kids. I need your dad for a mission." Issei said still on the ground.

"Awe he just came home too," Haru said.

"But your Dad is going to go save the day. Erza said she needed Natsu and me to be with her." Issei said.

"Really? Mrs. Erza really said that?" Igneel asked skeptically.

"Yes, I am shocked too. So how about you two go get your dad for me and I will bring you guys some souvenirs." Issei said smiling as the kids immediately ran upstairs. You could hear a door open and someone screamed.

Issei lightly chuckled. "Your home already? What happened?" A voice said coming around the corner.

"Apparently Red needs to do an emergency quest. She needs me, Natsu and Gray." Issei said as Mirajane came out in her normal pink dress with a white apron on the front.

"Well, lunch is done so after that take your brother off then," Mira said smiling before giving him a kiss.

After eating lunch Issei dragged Natsu to the train.

"Issei stop dragging me!" Natsu said making his brother let go.

"Are you going to come?" Issei asked.

"Only if we go on an S-class mission together. Just me and you." Natsu said stubbornly. Issei just smiled.

"Alright, but I pick the mission agreed?" Issei said.

"Yea! Let's go get this mission done with!" Natsu said rushing off to the platform.

"What a kid," Issei said.

At the train station.

"So why is Gray here?" Natsu said sadly as they were waiting for Erza.

"Because flame-brain I was strong enough to go," Gray said.

"It's more like she wanted you two to go along to learn from this experience. Even me going along is overkill." Issei said confidently.

"Yeah, right red idiot," Gray said shirtless.

"Hey, Stripper your clothes," Natsu said chuckling. Gary looked around him and found his shirt. Just in the nick of time too because Erza came with a pile of suitcases behind her.

"Sorry, I am late I needed to repack," Erza said.

"More like restock on your ingredients," Issei said being able to smell what was inside.

"Well let's get this done!" Natsu said as they boarded on their quest blindly.

While on the train Natsu was trying to not puke, Erza was telling what was going on. Issei was reading a book about Zeref's Demons.

"There is an object called lullaby has been stolen by a guild called Eisenwald and we need to get it back." Erza said.

"Did it look like this?" Issei said showing his book. Inside was a picture of a wooden flute with the mouthpiece.

"I don't know." Erza said sadly while Gray starts to flinch.

"We are up against a dark guild plus a demon of Zeref. I suggest we split up." Issei said getting everyone to look at him. "Me and Natsu will go to the guild masters to get additional help while Erza and go track down the guy that has lullaby." Issei said.

"Why do you and Natsu have to get help?" Gray asked.

"In case the chance that the guy Erza talked about gets on this train I will handle it. Natsu will be useless to you guys for a while and I want to keep an eye on him." Issei said. Issei handed everyone a headphone. "This will keep us in contact. If we find him on the train Erza switch into your flight armor and bring Gray with you. If you get ahold of him I will fly Natsu there with my fire dragon wings." Issei finished.

"This is well thought out." Erza said.

'Well when you have two dragons inside you, you tend to get smart fast.' Issei thought.

"The next stop is the town I was in." Erza said as she and Gray got up to leave.

A man came into the room. He had black hair, spikey ponytail, a white jacket and teal colored pants. "Excuse me but is this seat taken?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Issei said covering over his hunched over brother who is trying not to get sick. 'Albion, Ddraig, can you feel that darkness.'

" _Yea he must be the one with the flute."_ Ddraig said.

" _Issei this will be a good chance to try out my favorite move_ **Dividing Thief** , _you will steal the opponent's ability and use and keep it."_ Albion said.

"So you are from Fairy Tail. You guys have some very sexy girls in your guild. That Lisanna and her nice butt." The guy said getting Natsu to look up in anger. "That Mirajane and her bikini pictures and her chest." He said with a perverted grin. Issei had enough and so did Natsu. They both got up and punched the man and out came a flute.

" **Dividing thief.** " Issei whispered with his left arm over the flute. The flute disappeared and a copy took its place. Once they got off the man he got up.

"What the heck was that for." He said.

"For talking about our wives' man." Natsu said picking the man up by his neck.

"And you are under arrest for having a demon tool on you." Issei said cuffing the man with Anti-magic cuffs. Issei put his hand to his earpiece, "Erza we have the man. Come fly over. The guy is on the train. All right. See you soon." Issei hung up and went over to the guy.

"So kid what is your name?" Issei said to the man.

"Why do you care?" The man said sadly.

"So I can put a name on your tombstone after I burn you." Issei said smiling burning him a bit. "Where is your guild."

"Whatever you're never going to win. They will be at the next train stop to hijack this train." The man said. Issei snapped the mans neck and put him in the storage compartment.

"you heard him Natsu prepare for battle." Issei said rushing up to the front compartment. Erza, in her flight armor, and Gray came in right after Issei left.

"So Natsu what is the plan?" Erza said.

"Well once the train stops, us four will get off and fight them as they are in the next station." Natsu said still trying not to vomit.

"The train will take the passengers and leave us to fight." Issei said coming on the train room. "I leave the guild to you as I take on the guild master." They all nodded and they separated to the separate entrances. When the doors opened, they all jumped and begun to attack.

Right after they left the train booked it to the next stop. Eisenwald was caught off guard with the attack as they thought it was going to be easy takeover. They were wrong.

With Erza slashing out with her swords, Gray and his devil slaying magic, and Natsu with his fiery fists all attacking, the crowd of Eisenwald goons. While they were fighting them, Issei was fighting the guild master.

Issei was facing of against a man with silver hair, black scarf, bandages on his arms, a purple skirt, and sandals on. "I'm sure you don't know who you are messing with boy but my name is Erigor or the Shinigami." Erigor said.

"I don't care who you are. You are trying to use lullaby to kill people and I am going to stop you." Issei said lighting his fists in fire.

"So you are a fire mage you will be nothing against a wind mage like me." Erigor said. "Storm mail." Now he is surrounded in wind armor with no openings.

"So we are using armor huh. My turn balance breaker!" Issei said equipping the red scale mail armor.

 **[Boost]** The red armor said. Erigor came at Issei slashing his scythe. Right and left Issei was dodging left and right.

"Lets end this! Welsh Draconic Knight! Ascalon." Issei said as his armor got thinner and his speed increased and Ascalon was in his hand.

"what is that!" Erigor said panicking as Issei countered his scythe and sliced right through his armor leaving a cut in his chest before Issei punched him square in the face knocking him out. He quickly slapped him with a set of magic cuffs.

Picking up the Shinigami and throwing him in the pile of the others and joined in the slaughter. It only took ten minutes. All of the mages were handcuffed and being transported by the rune nights.

"That was nice now Bro lets for ahead and take on that S-quest right away." Natsu said starting to walk back to Magnolia. Issei grabbed his brother by his collar.

"First we are going home and seeing our wives. Tomorrow we will go to the guild and chose a quest." Issei said smiling as his wings came out and he flew them home.

* * *

Author note: leave a review. Stories will get updates in January to repair them. That's it for me bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Issei brother of Natsu 7

In the human world one day had passed since Ophis and Kuroka left to follow Issei. Murayama hasn't been the same since she was told about what happened to Issei and how his life was. She honestly felt genuinely bad for him.

His life genuinely must have sucked. To have to play the villain to not be forgotten. To be forced out of the house without his parents being there for him emotionally. As time went on she spent longer and longer about him. She started missing club practice and that got Katase concerned. We join the two at lunch time the day after the girls left.

"Muri what's going on? You have been skipping on club lately and I am getting worried." Katase asked. Murayama sighed. The room was silent as they too were wondering the same question.

"I woke up to what is going on and I knew too much." She answered looking back outside at the sun.

"What do you mean?" Katase asked. Murayama just walked outside to the roof with the packed lunch in hand. Katase quickly ran up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked intensely.

"I mean Issei. I went to school with him since elementary school." Murayama said getting a look from Katase.

"Wait he went to our school?" Katase asked quite shocked.

"He was also in our classes too. I checked our grade books for who was in what class and it was there." Murayama. "I also found about his home life wasn't that great either."

Katase not buying this leaned on the guard rail for the roof. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Apparently Issei was ignored at home too. He was fed well from my resources but he was ignored more often than not. It wasn't until he started acting like a pervert that he got any notice." Murayama said.

"I feel like you know more than that." Katase said.

"But that is all I can say because the rest of the story is a part of a big secret that can't be put out." Murayama said. 'Telling her about the devils and angels at the school might cause some problems. I got to protect her for as long as I can.' She thought resounding her thought in not telling everything. "He was in love with me and I brushed him off."

Katase laughed. "So what about the other two. Do you feel pity for them?" She said smiling.

"No. Issei was different. You said it yourself that he has no talent with his perversion and has been acting calm for a while. Those whore-bags couldn't act calm if they actually had sex." Murayama said kinda pissed that she was being laughed at.

"I get your point. So does that mean you like him back?" Katase asked with a smirk on her face.

"I think so." Murayama said smiling for the first time since she learned his feelings.

"Ok then when he gets back you tell him how you feel." Katase said.

Murayama filled with new energy and determination. "Let's go train." She said.

Katase laughed. "Lets eat lunch first."

At the Fairy Tail guild Issei was napping on the second floor taking a short nap. Most people would ask how he sleeps so much and yet is so fit is simply because he trains inside of him self where he can finally cut loose. We join him inside as he is making a particular weapon.

"And done there she is." Issei said sitting in front of an avail with a hammer in one hand and a sword with red and white mixing in the sword. The two dragons were behind him watching.

"This is good. Hopefully it can use my powers well." Albion said.

"I know it will work fine with mine." Ddraig said proudly.

"Well this S-class mission will be its test. To see if it can **Peirce** and **Reflect**." Issei said proudly picking up the sword and slashing at an artificial scarecrow that he just made.

"It's balanced and slices nicely. It will be our very first test weapon. Now to make it appear in the physical world." Issei said as everything started to fade to white.

The next thing he heard was Laxus's yelling. "Why don't you come up here and make me. Face it! I am the strongest one here." He said.

"Natsu do not go up there! You aren't an S-class mage." Makarov said. Issei stood up.

"Actually, Natsu come up here. I did promise we would go on a mission you think you can handle and Laxus." Issei said pausing to look at him. "I am stronger than you, you weakling." Issei said summoning his new red and white sword and pressed the dull side against Laxus sending him flying. You could hear Laxus going through multiple buildings.

Natsu walked up to the second floor to look at the quests. "Nice one bro." Natsu said fist bumping him before going to the board.

Everyone already had the same thought. 'Let's not piss Issei off EVER.'

"Here what do you think?" Natsu said showing him a the quest that was a curse removal on Galuna Island. It paid well and had a gold key he could give to Lucy when she officially joined in the family.

"Alright go home and pack. While there tell them that when we return we will have a family meeting upon our return." Issei said getting his brother to run down and leave the guild. Issei went down and went to Raynare.

"Hey love can you u check this out for me." Issei said. Getting a kiss in return she ran back to the back room to verify it.

"Are you sure about this?" Makarov asked him sitting on the bar.

"I think my brother has proved himself capable for s class missions. Besides the more S-class missions he goes on means he will take fewer jobs and that means less damage I have to pay for." Issei said smiling.

Makarov smiled, "Looks like you learn fast my boy." He said before taking another drink. Raynare came back.

"Ok there will be a boat that is docked at Hargeon waiting for you." Raynare said.

"Ok and when I get home we are having a family meeting. Mira has been bugging me about that so it is your girls turn." Issei said to a now blushing Raynare. She leaned onto the bar to whisper to him.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Issei said just as quiet.

Raynare got up from the bar as her breast jiggled and a smile on her face. "All right then come home quickly all right?"

"All right then." Issei said getting up from his seat and leaving with his blade still in hand.

"That's Issei for you. All you need is to say a few things and then he's yours." Raynare said lightly.

"You may be right, you may be right." Makarov said thinking thoughtfully. Suddenly a spark came from the upper floors.

"Where is he?" An enraged Laxus said.

"He is gone. You just missed him." Makarov said grabbing his beer again. Laxus calmed down.

"More like that wimp ran away." Laxus said pissing off Raynare who wanted to reveal her fallen angel wings and stab him with a light spear but chose not to and leave it to Mirajane since she knew the best way to get back at him.


End file.
